My Immortal meets the Bad Translator!
by That One Yellow Smiley
Summary: What happens when you put the infamous "My Immortal" through a crazy translator program? It might just be better than the original!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! For my first fic in the Harry Potter fandom, I'm not exactly writing. More like copy-pasting. Have you all heard of the program called "Bad Translator!"? If not, take five minutes right now to go play with it. It's like Google Translate, but it translates your text multiple times to show that machine translators don't always do their job. So, being the crazy person I am, I decided to put the infamous "My Immortal" through the Bad Translator! It was translated to other languages and back to English 10 times. Some parts make more sense than the original story. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich. I do not own "My Immortal". If I did, I'd arrange for myself to get shot.**

C: Fangzi special (GET, because goffik) 2 P (Egypt) Vrana, WIF is 4 bloodytearz666 help its history and prognosis. Your clothes! Justin UR - DA LUV it, my life deprzzing dress 2! The MCR Rox's it!

Hello, my name is Ebony crow Alzheimer Dark'ness so, I have long black hair, black (which is my name), red, purple and dotted lines between the tears in his eyes, ice blue and clear a lot of people say it looks like Amy Lee.(If you do not know who's here, and rice). I am the way and Gerrard, but I have a lot of fun, this problem. I am a vampire, but a straight white teeth. I have fair skin. I am also a witch, called the visit "Huogewoci" in England, where his seventh year (I was 17 years old) school of magic. Gothic I (if I can not say), who was wearing all black. I love hot topic, where to buy all the clothes. For example, today is wearing a skirt and a black background, fishnet stockings and pink shoes, black leather black lace corset. I wear black lipstick and white, black and red eyes, as well as institutions. I have a "Huogewoci." It's raining, snowing, so you do not feel very happy. There are many ready to begin my work. I put half of them.

"Hey, Ebony!" His voice was crying. I looked up. This is ... Draco Malfoy!

"What is Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said sheepishly.

But later I heard my friend told me I have to go.

Well? PLZ tell Fangzi!"

**And here we have the first chapter. I realize that this one may not be the funniest, but I can assure you that it gets funnier. Please review, my little goffick prepz!**

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Enjoy and review, please!**

C: 2 Fangzi bloodytearz666 WIF Chapter 4, more help! Tax ready to stop the burning of my mother in British history!

The next day I woke up in his room. Rain and snow. I found a bottle of some of the coffin in front of my home church, drink the blood. My chest is red, pink and black velvet with black lace. I have a big suitcase and my MCR shirt and pajamas. Instead, I found a layer of black leather, beads, quintet, shoes, socks and black day battlefield. I have four earrings, my hair, my cake dirty group type. My friend, Willow (predatory private), and a smile and wake up. Of crow-black hair, eyes open, his red and green forests. I sat in Marilyn Manson T-shirt, black mesh stockings and high heels and sharp. We put our make-up (such as black and white body, red lipstick).

"OMFG, I saw Draco Malfoy yesterday to speak!" She was warm.

"What?" I said, reddening.

"Would you like Draco?" I asked, when we go Silaitelin common room and in the Great Hall of the People.

"No, I will be very interesting!" I shouted.

"Yes, of course!" She was crying.

Soon after, Draco came up to me. "Hello." He said.

"Hello." I flirtily.

"Guess" said ...

"What?" I asked.

"Good, Good Charlotte concert in Huogemode." He said.

"Oh God, you fool!" I cried, I really like his favorite team, but MCR GC.

"Ah ... you go with me?" - He asked.

I stifle the scream.

**Review!**

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

There Flamming history PREPZ OK! odderwize goffik dog 2 月 4 PPL - Yes - good reveiws! The curved canines! Oh, yes, I do not have the best Chralotte quarter.

The afternoon concert of black sandals, high heeled sandals. Including fishing nets torn red. Then, a black leather corset dress back and forth all these things. In the hands of the fishing line. Calendar of hair, as well as all the clubs. I feel depressed, and then some, so one of my wrists open. I read a book disappointing, to wait until the bleeding has stopped, I heard some of the CC. My nails are painted black and sitting on tons of black eyeliner. Then, black lipstick. I have no reason, because in each case show. Some drink human blood, so I have to open the concert. I was fired. Draco is waiting for his car. The program is a simple T-shirt (played exhibition) and figure skating athletes and all black pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (there are many good Kewl Boiz rat).

"Hello, Draco!" I said, his voice and depression.

"Hey, Ebony." He said.

In his black Mercedes - Benz (Group said 666) and the work of first flight ceremony. Charlotte was very willing to listen to Marilyn Manson. Smoking and drugs. When we arrived, we went to the car. We have a hole in front of Moshe, popping, because we heard Charlotte was a good thing.

_I am in the cold and the blood, they are very happy. _The doctors cut the umbilical cord, hands, and his mother lived in this issue,__ and Joel singing (yes, my song text).

"Condemnadament Joel is so hot." I told Draco, to treat him, because he sang a beautiful song, full of clubs. Draco suddenly looked sad. "What?" When a reporter asked, the music Katsav. Then call.

"Hey, this is not very good, I'm better than you!" I said. -"Really?" Q: "I embrace the sensitive and long-term defense -. true."

I said. "Also, I do not know Joel and Hilary absurd, we do not like the little bitch sex." He said, with disgust, blond hair, his face was unbearable. We went to a good night, good fun. Even Draco.

After the concert, there is a stupid chicken and their signature and photograph Joel application of beer. We have three rubles GC concert. Draco and headed back to the Mercedes - Benz, but Draco did not return, "Huogewoci", but he was driving the car ... ... Forest Stop!

**Review! Also, to one of my reviewers: "My Immortal" parodies are not an original idea, you are correct. But I've never seen a parody quite like this before. Thanks!**

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Review, please!**

* * *

><p><em>Sed black walnut tower called Mary ENOBY ensure that the fire "to determine" the United States! Draco LUV WIF DEFRA as a judge! Eechodder, determine B4!<em>

* * *

><p>"Dragon!" I shouted. "How do?"<p>

Draco said nothing, but stopped the car, flew toward him. I am very curious.

"What the hell?" I asked her indignation.

"Ebony"? - He asked.

"What?" Take me.

Draco walked over, looked at the red Gothic (I use colored contact lenses), have shown great sadness, depression, pain, and suddenly heard someone mad.

And then ... suddenly, Draco, I enthusiastically accept. Draco, more and more minds and sensitive trees. He and I have more clothes. I also have a in their knowledge and time, the first had done the trick. "

Oh, oh, oh!" I cried. I began to have an orgasm. They began to kiss, my body became all warm light. Then ...

"WHAT THE HELL IS MY MOTHER?" This is ... Dumbledore!

* * *

><p><strong>Dumbledore had the best line in this whole fic, and it turned into "What the hell is my mother?". Siriusly, translator?<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em>C: High-fire! If they are meaningless, planning POSR Uruguay Round of coffee? Dumbledeor decision, if only because the right to determine hedache wuz hot <strong>mad cow disease (lol)<strong> (4), and the sexx! PS I got my new revoiws umtil've five well!_

* * *

><p>After Dumbledore and Draco. He continued to shout angrily at us.<p>

"You and 卢达克里斯 is stupid!" - He cried. My pale face, blood and tears I've cried. Draco was very pleased. Postal Dumbledore, we got the castle, our teachers and MakGonagll Professor Snape, very angry.

"They have sex in the Forbidden Forest!" - His voice shouted angry.

"Why do these things, crazy?" - When asked about the teacher MakGonagll.

"How dare you?" - Professor Snape asked.

Then, Draco. "Because I want!" All is quiet.

MakGonagll Professor Dumbledore, and even sounds crazy, but Professor Snape.

"Ah, you can go to your room."

Draco stood up, shining in our teachers.

"You or ebony?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes, I want to." I lied.

I have to sleep around girls and brush your teeth and cutting the floor, red and black high heels and black dress. When he returned ... ... ... ... ... ...(**It actually put this many periods in the translation.)**

Draco bathroom before he began to sing: "I just want to live the" Good Charlotte. It was approved, but it should not exist. We hug, we kiss. Before going to bed, back to my room yet withdrawn.

* * *

><p><strong>And... DONE! It keeps the Chinese in the final translation sometimes. Oh well. Review!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em><em>E SHJT prepz it! PS I ubtil revows wnot good update!<em>_

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up, my chest. I have a short black skirt, top and bottom of the skull corresponds torn red and black high heels. Two crosses, two of my ears, skull earrings. Sprinkle with purple hair.<p>

In the hall, and count Chocula cereal to eat milk, not blood. A cup of red blood cells. Suddenly, someone pushed me. All the blood in the head.

"Lightning" - he shouted angrily.

Sorry, when I saw the first reason, you want the boys in the last gothic black hair and red stripes, white conflict. Many people like him what to wear, my face, black lipstick. He said that Draco and his red glasses, contact lenses, and now the lack of scars on his forehead. This straw chin. My sexy British accent. Looks like Joel Madden. When I see the conference, which is great, my body was warm, I'm just a girl, so I Seko.

"I'm sorry." Shy's voice.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

_"_My name is Halibote, although most people call me a vampire these days." He murmured,

"Why," I cried.

"I love the taste of human blood," he laughed.

"Ah, I was a vampire," I agree - really? .

"He complained:

"Yes,"said roared.

We sat there talking about for some time. If I say, the dragon is a surprise behind the crown for me, so I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews! I loved the Dumbledore line too. Review!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em>Ah, me, for I am God guyz reviuws fifth and added value NXT port sesame ceremony VONS-metal god! SRT report bad or hot! Evony Mary Sue is based does not constitute SATANITS chase! 4 shows, there is no way to prosecute problemz'm depression!<em>

* * *

><p>Draco and I, to show us their hands are white with black nail polish, as described above. He was wearing a red devil red nail polish singer (sounds like a dream doez two in the Soviet Union?) <span>I burn a vampire.<span> It was dark, depression and his eyes. I think he's jealous of me because I was Draco. However, I was a joke, Draco. We went to his room and shut the door. Then ... We can not exclude the clothes and the other with great enthusiasm. He saw ahead of me. I take my bra and black leather pants, take off. We have to sleep, and then his son in my stuff naked sex. (C) stupid?

"Oh, Draco, Draco!" cried, the climax, when suddenly my tattoo, I saw the fight hand. Through their core of black arrows. The text of the gothic vampire blood ... ... ... ... ... ...! I am very angry.

"You idiot!" I cried angry, jumped out of bed.

"No, but I do not understand!" Draco admitted. But I know a lot of things.

"No, silly!" I shouted. "Maybe you have AIDS or other!" My clothes, and then push the offense.

He went to Draco naked. He said that it is bad for you, I know, but I was too angry to worry. Xinwenziyou not the kind of vampire, he and Professor Snape, and other research.

"Vampire Porter ass!" I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews! I will not be able to update anything (Including my PJO story) until mid-August because I'm at camp with no Internet starting tomorrow morning. Hope you enjoyed, I underlined bits that I especially liked. Make my day by leaving a REVIEW!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em><em>flassing stop ah! If most are ready!<em>_

* * *

><p>It all started in my class, and then Draco walked into the room, but the goal - he asked me to reconsider.<p>

"Ebony is not what you think!" Draco shouted, unfortunately.

My friend Mary Smith B'loody understatedly smile. It is a Gothic long black hair, closed his eyes red-blood contact lenses. He sat there, pale, dressed in white, in their composition. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. His parents is actually a vampire, one of which is fascinating, but Voldemort killed his mother and father committed suicide on this issue, because of depression. Until now, the nightmare is very popular, and depressed. It also follows his real name was Smith, Granger. (Since it became a Satanic cult Griffindoor Slytherin).

"You fool!" Snape cut cold fury in her voice, but I do not know.

"Vampire, I do not think that Draco was cheating on me!" - His face cried.

Everyone ran out of breath.

**_RANDOM POV CHANGE! DRACO'S POV!_**

I do not know why Ebony is angry at me.

I spent some time a vampire (and their community and Ebony), but she broke my heart. I love Britney to do anal cleaning. We are just good friends. They have terrible trouble, such as the Gothic. (Ha ha, I love to play the survey).

"However, I would go with Draco!" Vampire.

"I am totally absurd dump bitch!" I shouted. He led from the room, stopped in the woods, lost its value Draco, and then began to cry, to break.

* * *

><p><strong>That was painful. Review, please!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em><em>C: off-line hot! All my red and Boox dntn! It is up to the film, and tungsten Folter CI dumbeldor foolish answer! Besuizds HEDACHE Sed! The unexpected decision of the teacher, why Christians and Satan GES vampire, Harry! Rox is MCR!<em>_

* * *

><p>I am very angry, bored. I can not believe you lied to me Draco. He began to cry my <span>Draco tree<span>.

Then, suddenly it all started horribly red eyes, nose, not all of my broom! He said the nose (mostly in the film, Voldemort), dressed in black, but apparently not Gothic. This is ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Voldemort!

"No!" I cried with fear, but Voldemort shouted, "Child Prodigy" I can not.

"Kosolap!" - His face cried. Voldemort with a broom and started shouting. I'm sorry for him, but Im Sadie, so I stopped.

"Ebony" He shouted. He said: "We want to kill a vampire Potter!"

I mean gothic vampire eyes, black hair sexah, his face looks like Joel Madden. I remember the dragon said, you know, so I think if Draco is a vampire, and before him, they broke?

"I do not Voldemort!" - He again appealed. Voldemort gave me a gun. "No, please!" Research.

"You!"- Exclaimed.

"If not, then I killed the beloved Draco!"

"How do you know?" I asked surprised.

Voldemort Rahman to face delays."I agree." He said, more or less. ""If you do not fully understand the vampire murder, you know what happens to Draco!"; - He cried. Then the left side of the broom in his anger. I'm afraid and angry, I do not know how to do it. Suddenly, the dragon in the forest.

"Dragon!" I said. "Hello!"

"Hello." He said, but his face was very sad. He was wearing a white core and Joel Madden and Hilary Duff quintet (Geddes) between the chaos.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No!" He said.

"You're crazy, I feel bad, but I think I'm lying." Very good for me.

"This is a good thing." He said, depression, we met at Hogwarts.

**I swear, there was nothing about Hilary Duff in the whole original chapter. I guess the _Bad Translator_ is a "prep". Review, please!**

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em>In fact, cigarettes are gay mortars, if you have a mother tells fukk! PS Turnz and Mary does not matter b'loody Muggle Vampire Datz polypropylene housing MOVD to OK!<em>

* * *

><p>I was afraid that Vlodemort day. I am with my anger and blood gothic metal gothic rose 160 six'm solo, I play guitar. People say it sounds like a tall order, Slipknot, and the intersection between the MCR. B'loody Mary, vampires, Draco, Ron, even though we said that the diabolo, and now another group of black hair and blue stripes. Hargrid. Today, dragons and vampires in depression, nor our lyrics and melodies. Draco knows that this is likely to reduce their own hands (not going to die, because he is a vampire, but the only way to kill a cross-vampire (there is no way to write), or steak. It's frustrating to see the film looks like a vampire bride. I have a T-shirt, black leather, it turned my small breasts and a skirt, just delayed. May You think I'm a prostitute, but I really do not.<p>

We sing songs in the final version of 'Helena'. Suddenly, I bust tears.

"Ebony, you are right?" When asked B'loody collective voice.

"Mom, do you think?" I asked angrily, then he told me. "Ah, he said, Dirty Bastard Voldemort kill Harry, but I would not kill him, because it is sweet, but it will work with the Draco. But if you do not kill Harry, Voldemort will kill Draco funny!"

I cried, suddenly the wall behind Draco. "Why do not you tell me, you fool!" - He shouted. "How - a difficult question to condemn Muggle bitch!" (The letter)

I began to cry and scream. Draco started to cry, all is well. Then he began to cry. We practiced for an hour. Then suddenly the rage Dumbeldore!All eyes were fire, I know, because I have a headache.

"You did what?" I cried, with wisdom. Dats swering the key is new, this time they want to destroy wuz Relly CY.

"Draco's Ebony Room. He committed suicide by cutting veins."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, not as funny as the other ones. Although, I can't imagine Ebony has every said anything "with wisdom" in her life. Review!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em>Sanda, mortar fire prepz! If the white tuna chaptr srupid Delz 1111th Senior Q train! C4 is urself PS ztupid BRW CI Fangzi friends hleping second horse April and sing with me!<em>

* * *

><p>"No!" I shouted. I horrorfied! Try B'loody Mary, comfort me, but I said, I fuck her room, crying rights. Dumbledore bothers me cry, but should be arrested when I was in my room, seems to discount. In any case, I started crying blood and tears, and wrist fractures. Do you have clothes, so I gave up and jumped into the pool, I was on the whole Lincoln Park lyrics angry. I grabbed a steak, my heart is to commit suicide. I was very stupid of depression! I went to the bathroom, a black lace skirt and low cut sandly. Sitting on top of head black, pink skull to metal rings and 6 pairs. I can not believe that this is ridiculous. When I looked out the window, screaming ... I suddenly spy, and gave him my video! Cycle to chew! They sat in the branches in the system.<p>

"Electronic warfare, Pervs stupid, stop looking at me naked! Accept it!" My name is Marilyn Mason pictures black cloth. Suddenly, a vampire.

"Open Kedavra!" Snape shouted, his stomach display cycle. I have a gun, firing a large number of cycles Snape started crying, repeatedly breaking the camera. Suddenly Dumblydore. "Eben and discovery! Nooooooooooooo" Snape shouted, and then loop the bar, suddenly ... Hargrid escape the broom and said, we should say

"What Hargrid? You are just a "Hogwarts"" and several colleagues!

"I can not think of "Hogwarts"..." Hargirid stop the anger. "But I am not a demon!"

"We can not." Handheld Dumblydore, officers shot and killed his blood dripping coupons, clear sound. "There must be other factors."

"No!" I cried like crazy.

Loop triumelephantly camera. "The lens can be destroyed, but the team still exists!"

"In my opinion, but usually does not like, such as not drinking enough blood, the more tired.

"Why are you doing?" He said, wiping his hands dirty CLOOK malicious cycle.

"Then I heard the words, but not heard. I do not know I was surprised and pleased "bite" to drink his blood, because I'm tired.

"Because ... because ..." He is in the air, Hargid dramitaclly, waving a stick in the air. Then 50 Cent Gothic version number.

"Really goffic?" Thief cried, a little scary because it means afraind Satan.

"Because I want!"

* * *

><p><strong>This one's a little better. Notice that I didn't underline anything. This is because I want YOU to tell me your favorite line. At the end of the next chapter, I'll reveal the overall favorite line from this chapter. But, the only way to have your vote count is to review!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em><em>Angie en twee stoppen huisdier hargrid bepalen skoolz īshuara wunted Latijns-T - 2 - een titel! Nationaal erkend en vroeg-christelijke hargrid echt LUV WIF Sedric ivoor, het is geweldig!<em>_

* * *

><p>Dorsal Yin Tao slide occurred to me. He said he will use the fat from the enemy, but I know they go hand in hand.<p>

"No!" I thought it was, but he's a vampire HAIRgrid. He began to cry.

"OMFG NOOOOO! Theft abbr my country!" Then ... Rent your eyes! You can see a red squirrel. Arrested.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him, and became my scars Flash!"

"No!" I ran around. "I do not sign!" I shouted.

"Yes, but it is for me to change the five diabolo, always cover the base." He said. "In any case, my scars, hurt his back in a moment I saved when I saw what happened with Draco ... ...! Volfemort slavery!"

In any case, I was in school nurse's office, my wrist recover. HAHRID cycle once too. Holy pedophilia history of treatment, you can not f*** perverted teaching in schools is not too hot gurlz. Dumbledore to determine the extent of the camera, so I have constipation. I put half of them.

However, Hargrid hospital bed, with a bouquet of red roses.

"I told you Enoby, somethnig." He said in the voice of Scripture seriously, give me roses.

"Courage." I said. "You know, I like pink in any case, I do not want to be prepared to go to hell." We subtracted. We Hargrid? Gottik password.

"I do not Enoby." Hargrid. "This is not a rose."

"The Goffs high school boys do?" I asked because I was angry, he brought red roses.

"I saved your life!" He shouted in anger.

"No, not the answer. You can not save me draw vued P - occasional shower Paris Hilton video site." MASTABATED (touch-wing), why, he said quietly.

"What?" I cried angirly.

He pointed out that his wand red roses. This is not a rose. Suddenly, I saw his eyes and looked at me and whispered: "Well, if you want to be honest, I can tell you is sick".

"This is not a game, song MCR." I said cautiously.

"I know, I just throw a rope greenhouse." Crying. "My merengue cream Icli Petulus romacio (4 goffic MCR fans are cool, and pay a toll, especially crows and girls!) International Maritime Organization International Homo sapiens wrong!"

In high-rise fire in the air and black flies. He is black. Now I know that his research.

"Ah, I think Dragon Tae Kwon Do?" Hairgrid eyes. Looking at the fireball, but I can not say,

"Your Enobby" Dumblydore tracks, each one of us said: "You see the fire. 2, WHC flmes (ha ha REVIEWRS Geddes fire), to find urslf MST 1, K"

"I understand that this is a good, average age" Hargrid call. dUMBLydore lookd shockd. I feel a headache, he said, something in return. Hairgrid storm table.

"Liar square, Professor Dumbledore!"

However, when I went to the best black leather dress, broke at the end of it all. There, in front of the corset thing. Fishnet stockings and black boots Billie Joe Armstrong, the fifth photo. And for my hair, so it looks like a conspiracy Samara (If you do not know half the extraordinary blessing!) I sat blood red lip pencil, lip gloss and black and white.

"You see, girls, Kauai" Mary B'loody unfortunate.

"Teeth (Geddes), and his role." I'm sorry, but it still bothers me. I am the first part of each doll, I feel very depressed, a vampire, which means, back to my room, bathrooms and circulation in the shade, because you can not remember at this time. I went into certain categories.

Magic Hair vampire creatures. He seems to be suppressed, because everything was in love with Draco, Draco forgotten. It's a vampire Hufflepuff.

"Hello." He said, and depression. "Hello." I told wqually. Each of us are looking for a long time. Harry likes red gothic Dracos beautiful eyes. Then ... jump together, began to wring each other.

"Stop, now a century!" Professor McGoggle appeal, and we look forward to.

"Vampire idiot!" I just told him. "Stop trying joderme, you know, I Aidelake!" I cried and then went mad. When he began to cry.

"OMFG NOOOOO! Theft abbr my country!" Then ... Rent your eyes! You can see a red squirrel. Arrested.

"How do you know?"

"I saw him, and became my scars Flash!"

"No!" I ran around. "I do not sign!" I shouted.

"Yes, but it is for me to change the five diabolo, always cover the base." He said. "In any case, my scars, hurt his back in a moment I saved when I saw what happened with Draco ... ...! Volfemort slavery!"

* * *

><p><em>Special thanks to my sister to crow 2 DIS taekwondo blood GOFFIC SUPPOSSEDD UR 2! Crow, you know, my shirt, where?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I didn't get enough votes for people's favorite lines last chapter, so I won't put them up. If you want your vote counted, please review! I have to say, my favorite was Hagrid's spell about the International Maritime Organization and Homo Sapiens. Review, please!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".**

* * *

><p><em><em>Crow Agency Gelpi Fangzi 4 T-Syria Gerald import and export of dessert, but it is sexbom person Fokin it! PREPZ FLAMIGNG stop!<em>_

* * *

><p>However, the maggots, I was on the floor to find Dumbledore. We are very worried.<p>

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!" Both are crying. He said Dumbledore.

"How arrogant snob?" She asked angrily. - Volsemort Draco!

"We call on time, he said, smiling, sound sucks."

"No, we want to save Draco," complaints.

"No!" He said Sino-British joint. "I do not care, Draco Voldemort does not mean uneducated ebony school." He said, though he looked at me and frown. "I do not like." Then he was gone.

Vampire posters. "My Draco!" In the complaint. (Nobody can stop eating so hot guyz Ø)

"OK!" I want to talk about, but did not stop. He started crying blood and tears. So he thought.

"I have an idea!" I cried.

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll wait and see." He said. He and his team share. Well ... Once we s! Voldemprt circle in the same way, we hear the voice of thunder.

"God Kedavra" is ... Voldemort!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, people! Yeah, it was really short. Another one should be coming in, oh, maybe 20 minutes. As promised, this was the winner for the last chapter: "Then ... Rent your eyes! You can see a red squirrel. Arrested." I agree. That one was pretty awesome. Review with your pick for chapter 13!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	14. Chapter 14

REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".

**OH! If you are subscribed to this story, make sure to read chapter 13 first if you only opened this one from your email. I updated on the same day :)**

* * *

><p><em><em>I PREPZ blessing! Crow Fangzi 4 again to help. Oh, I couldntt necessary changes, but I wuz derperessd second February visit of KS hospital, so I Qielisite. PS nut 10 revoiws GIV My God, my updates! <em>_

__Note: Xtremly Scrayen chapter DIS. _ADVISD VIOWER secretion. ___

* * *

><p>We Volcemort. Voldemort does not seem to F, but the man who killed Cedric fat. Draco is crying blood and tears. Snaketail torture. However, larvae, former Snaketail.<p>

"The optical formula contempt!" - He cried, and began to shoot a gun, which was then suddenly look good - a favorite of my eyes. (Therefore, good comrades, sixteen Household Survey)

"is not it?" I asked.

"I love my Enoby it?" Request Snaketail. He smiled a bad thing.

"What a curse, torture, furnaces, and then I wait for you curse? Lord, ah, I so fucking weird."

I was angry, the blood of his resources as the hair follicles to my heart. "Nooooooooooooo!" He called and started screaming and running, and then fell, dead. Bruce Lee began to cry.

"Art is Snaketail?" Because Voldemort. Well ... begin! Do not listen to her high heels echoed in us. So, try to satisfy the fly.

"Hogwarts." We went to my room. Vampire form. He began to cry.

"What is honey?" Draco asked, his clothes, so they can squeeze. They stopped and sex (Hess] Geddes, because even sexah) and large, to know everything.

"Not only that! Why do not ugly, or any other girls, and ready here, except that B'loody Mary, because it is ugly or anything."

"Why do not like ugly preparation, in each case to? It's smelly dog feces." - He said Draco.

"Yes, but I love your goals Snape and video loops! Hargrid said he loved me. Vampire love me, love me, he Snaketail, I just want to Draco's good for you! Why can not the devil, so beautiful," I cried, anger (empty enoby wory snob or anyfing, but many people have said, very SBI)

"IM a lot, why not damn interesting!" Leave my name is.

* * *

><p><strong>There were a few good ones in this chapter. Review and tell me your favorite! In chapter 15 I'll give the winners for both chapters 13 and 14. Thanks!<strong>

**~~HermesPotter~~**


	15. Chapter 15 COMPLETE

**Hey guys. Bad Translator is acting up. First they switch to Bing, and I hate Bing. Then the copy-paste doesn't work. Then it doesn't work at all. So, here's what I could get out of the chapter. It's missing the last paragraph, but at least it's something. Can you guys try out the site and tell me if the same thing happens to you or if it is just my computer. And a special mention in the next chapter to anyone who translates the last paragraph and PMs it to me :)**

REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP THAT IS "MY IMMORTAL".

_Stop burning: bonus! BTW do p tert-ristsz Rome does not Flamenco sum1 feet Tim wood and IM daily sex! 4 2 GMG (grenade machine gun)!_

Ebony, a "third black!"Cumin sad Dragon.

"No, please!" But I'm really angry.

"What! Now you can go to sex with vampires!" He is trapped. Room and black-my father puncture closure of central blood red. This is a photograph of Marilyn Manson. So, it looks so sexy, reminds me of a vampire Dragon. Man, I began to cry. Some of the code and start building my wrists. All drinking the blood of the great depression. Then he looked at me with its black GC pointed out that this is the time category.

I wear a short black dress, the biggest Gothic development outlaw blood red all the letter bombing and tricks. I would like to State, and Joe shoes vishnates black letters of blood-red. He gave me his hair is black. However, it is difficult, I ran a snowfall is always frustrating. Computational Biology; Five fucking black guitars. Suddenly, guitar Dragon!

"Katrien loves you!" He said, "This is a disaster. These people your Fink Brebes and problems. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Do you want to commit suicide, all the time. Now, I want to be." Love heart!. "Life Chronicles" and the dead sing like "start" (we believe that now we LOVE life because he sings the song, Joel friendly)! Marilyn Manson clothing, Gerard wechistr and sound, Richard · sing Richard Gott, Joe and Pierre · Cross. (_Hot Guyz ur Fink, (two of them. If you discover that you are not a human potential of r daiyidafu greed!)_

**Huge thank you to _Some Moron_ for putting this last paragraph through different languages on Google Translate. I seriously suggest checking out his 'My Immortal" stories if you are a fan of this one. They're hilarious. Thanks again!**

"OMFG". Once I said. Formulation a bit silly, but I look at us, keep the finger in the east (polish black cover already, and is linked to today Draco) from me.

"I love you!" I said it, we (H8 slut I fucked up, DAT) and Hilary Duff as a kiss of CMM, and began the story of Cinderella. Hand, we deliver.

While we shouted Loopin, did not come because it was applause for everyone, we look sexy 2gether How, then, I after the ceremony at Hogsmede, look at the MCR and poster immediately, we are shocked each other. Then go 2gether.

**-That One Yellow Smiley**_  
><em>


End file.
